Kingdom Hearts Heros Discuss TV
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: A story I wrote out of boredom. Parodies a video by CollegeHumor on Youtube.


**This story I wrote was one out of boredom based off of a funny College Humor vid I saw on Youtube. Since I've been playing Kingdom Hearts a lot lately, I thought of a funny parody of that with characters from the series. It was pretty quick and able to finish in less then 2 days. Also, when lines are spaced together, they talk realitively at the same Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Ben 10, or any characters featured in this story.**

**Kingdom Hearts Heros Discuss TV**

(Story opens to a Pacman level like area with Ben 10's Cannonbolt rolling around collecting yellow balls while Kairi, Sora, Aladdin, and Simba watch him from inside the blue box.)

Kairi: "Uh, god. He's really going to town out there."

Sora: "Uh. He's so annoying."

Aladdin: "I am in no mood today.. Do we really have to go in there and chase him?"

Simba: "Ya know, why don't we just stay in here all day; we'll chill, and let him tire himself out then we can murder him in his sleep."

Sora: "I don't think that guy sleeps, especially when he eats those crystal meth balls in the corners."

Kairi: "Well we can't stay in here all day! Ya know, I'm..I'm.. I'm gonna go after him"

(Kairi exits box.)

Aladdin: "Go get em, Jack Bauer!"

Sora: "Oh! Did you hear 24 got canceled?"

Aladdin: "I know! That blows man! End of an era, really."

Sora: "Totally. You watched it last night though, right? That was awesome.

Aladdin: No! No! No! No! I didn't wa.. I Tivoed it. Don't tell me.

Sora: "Oh sorry. It was a good one. You saw it though, right Simba?"

Simba: "No I've never seen 24."

Sora: "What? You've never seen twenty..It's not as good as it use to be, but still.."

Aladdin: "You've never seen.. Jack Bauer.. that show.. at season 3.."

Simba: I just didn.. I heard it was good. I just didn't watch the first season and I missed the boat from there."

(Kairi floats back into the box.)

Kairi: Uh! I thought I had him trapped, but that asshole saved one of his big meth balls.

Aladdin: "I hate when he does that."

Sora: "Yo Kairi. Simba's never watched 24.

Kairi: "What? Are you.. are you serious?

Aladdin: "You heard it got canceled?"

Kairi: "Yeah, I.. I don't even wanna talk about that right now. Seriously though Simba, you are missing out man. NetFlix that s#t!"

Simba: "Yeah okay. Can't we just not make a big deal out of it?"

Sora: "But you watch Lost, right?

Simba: "I've watched like 2 episodes. It's okay..."

Sora: "OH MY GOD. (something I really couldn't hear.)"

Aladdin: "(something **else** I really couldn't hear.)"

Kairi: "Two episodes? What are you.. It's like Gilligan's Isle but a mystery!

Simba: "Whatever. I really only watch Private Practice and that's it."

Kairi: "Private..

Sora "Private.. are you a girl? Wait uh uh uh..

Aladdin: "What the.. Do you just play Russian Roulette with the remote? What's the problem?

Simba: "Shut up! I like it."

Kairi: "What about It's Always Sunny?(Hate that show!) Arrested Development? The original Office?

Dexter, Curve, The Wire, anything?"

Simba: "I don't know.. look, it's on the same time as Big Bang Theory and I haven't seen it..."

Kairi: "Big Bang Theory?

Sora: "Is that.. the show.. with nerds.. dating hot chicks..."

Aladdin: "Wait wha.. I don't even know what channel it's o..."

(Cannonbolt comes in during this next line.)

Simba: "Shut up! Shut up! Why do you guys care? Why do you guys care what I watch? Why don't you just let me watch what shows I wanna watch and back off?"

Cannonbolt: "Hey what the hell's going on? You guys gonna chase me or what? Private Practice starts in like 15 minutes."

Simba: "Ooh You watch Private Practice too?"

Cannonbolt: "He Ha Ha Ha! No!"

(Others laugh.)

Cannonbolt: "Hey why don't you come over later and we can watch old episodes of Jag while we compare songs on our Zooms?" (Think that's a gay joke.)

(Simba then starts beating Cannonbolt to death with his claws causing him to yell in pain, then resorts to beating him with the Pacman cherries.)

Aladdin: "Simba man! Simba man! Lay off!(They then try to pull him away from him.) He's had enough! He's had enough. (Cannonbolt begins to disappear Pacman style.) He's had enough.

(Short silence falls)

Sora: "You know what show is cheesy, but I love? Burn Notice."

Kairi: "Ooh! Burn Notice!

Sora: "Burn Notice. Yeah.

(Later, the gang then watches what I think is Private Practice on Simba's game graphic like couch. Simba seems very happy, Sora and Aladdin have blank looks, while Kairi shows a bored and irritated look.(Now that I think about, Shouldn't she **like** this kind of stuff? Never mind.)

Woman with Baby: "Lucas! Nanny is meeting me here any minute. Now c'mon, what is up?"

Woman in Doctor Coat: "Haila Brandy. The coma momma? Her husband was bringing in the big guns..."

Kairi: "Uh Ok! That's it.(Gets up and walks toward the left and off screen after this line.) I can't take this. I'm outta here."

Simba: "No No. C'mon. Royal Pains is up next."

(Kairi ends up on opposite end of the couch, if you get the whole "moving to one side and ending up on another joke."

Kairi: "Wait what the.. Aw damn it."

**Thanks for reading. Quick character cast overview:**

**Blinky/Red Ghost = Kairi**

**Blue Ghost = Sora**

**Purple Ghost = Aladdin**

**Clyde/Orange Ghost = Simba**

**Pacman = Cannonbolt (Couldn't really think of any KH characters that resembled Pacman so he was close enough.)**

**Original idea by CollegeHumor at Youtube. Look them up for more info.**

**Please leave reviews. Thanks and keep watch for more future Fanfics on the way!**


End file.
